L'attrape Cauchemars
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Deux âmes en peine, cherchant l'amour dans un monde sans amour. Récit d'un baiser à la lueur de la lune, égaré dans la nuit, entre deux personne qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver de cette manière. Eli/Emily


**L'attrape Cauchemars**

**Note de l'auteure: **Je viens de me faire un petit marathon Lie To Me et j'en suis ressortie avec l'effet que le couple Eli/Emily était le plus beau et plus passionnant des couples du fait qu'il est interdit. De plus, Eli, vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez mais il est trop choupinoupinou *ç* Et pis Emily elle est pas mal de son côté (je ne l'avouerai pas en dehors de ces parenthèses mais elle me plait bien ^o^)

'Fin bon...

**Important!: **Vous devriez (non en fait vous devez, mais c'est pas poli de le dire comme ça ;-) ) écouter la chanson "Soko - We might be dead by tomorrow " en lisant :-p

_**Bonne **__**lecture! :D**_

* * *

><p>Vert, du vert. Un vert si bleu et si triste qu'Emily ne pouvait en retirer son regard. Il était envoûtant. Presque autant que la peau pâle qui composait le visage du brun. La barbe qui entourait sa bouche appelait au pêché que de capturer ces lèvres divinement rosées qui se tendaient en un petit sourire vainqueur. Car Eli le savait, il avait gagné. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de la jeune femme dans son cou.<p>

Le corps de la jeune fille indiquait tout autre chose que l'expression sur son visage. C'était courant lorsque l'on se forçait à mentir. Les épaules d'Emily étaient divinement pressées contre le mur derrière elle tandis que son visage ne se lassait pas de répéter "je t'en prie, prend mes lèvres et mange-les de baisers, elles sont à toi, je te les offre, pour aujourd'hui ou pour toute la vie, fais-en ce que tu en veux mais garde-les."

Ils étaient deux âmes esseulées, cherchant l'amour dans un monde sans amour, à la lumière des réverbères blafards éclairant à peine leurs visages.

Leur coeur battait à en lapider le silence, à en séquestrer la nuit et la mélancolie dans un coin perdu de leur crâne.

La main fraîche du jeune homme passa lentement sur la joue de la châtain, savourant tout le plaisir que seulement ce contact pouvait lui offrir, mettant presque à nu ses sentiments face à ceux de la divine personne qu'était la fille de son patron.

Porté par le rythme de la fanfare de tambour dans son poitrail, il laissa sa bouche s'approcher délicatement, pareillement que s'il voulait éviter d'effrayer un petit animal sans défense. Elle se posa délicatement dans son cou, comme un vampire ayant peur d'appliquer ses crocs dans une chose si belle, tout en laissant de petits baisers sous une forme arabesque.

Il remonta lentement, jusqu'à ses lèvres de jeune fille qu'il contempla quelques secondes. Ça y est, ils étaient perdus dans l'univers, au milieu des étoiles folles, brûlantes et tourbillonnantes de toutes parts. Eli agrippa ses hanches d'un bras ferme, pour ne pas qu'Emily parte, qu'elle ne se laisse emporter par la course des météores et le laisse ici seul dans le noir de la solitude.

Il la laissa s'accrocher à lui, remplie d'une passion désespérée et dévora enfin sa bouche, leurs deux souffles chauds se mélangeant. L'on aurait presque pu ne pas savoir où s'arrêtait l'un, où commençait l'autre en cet instant où se complétaient si bien les deux amants, arrachés à la couverture de le nuit. Car s'il s'embrassaient en cet instant, c'était qu'ils étaient dissimulés des bruits courant partout autour d'eux, et cachés des pupilles qui ne comprendraient pas cet amour réciproque, qui ne comprendraient pas pourquoi Emily répondait à ce baiser si doux et si fort à la fois, comme un coup doublé de la plus délicate caresse qui puisse exister sur cette Terre.

Car Eli offrait les plus beaux baisers qu'Emily ait jamais connu. Ce dernier donna un coup de langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, avant de la retirer quelques secondes plus tard. C'était une sensation brûlante et exquise que de pouvoir goûter à ce morceau de chaire qui lui était interdit. Le brun réitéra ce mouvement sensuel alors que la châtain collait plus encore sa bouche à la sienne, ayant terriblement envie de plus. Ils s'affrontait en un ballet nocturne, leurs langues dansant avec envie et fougue entre elles, tandis qu'une petite larme glissait de l'oeil de la fille de Cal, heureuse.

Eli la fit disparaître d'un coup de doigt, ne laissant plus qu'une fine ligne mouillée et scintillante sur la joue d'Emily, comme une traînée de soleil au bout d'une étoile filante. _De la poussière d'étoile_.

La même qui passa dans le ciel alors que les deux protagonistes de la scène se séparaient.

-"Si tu ne rentre pas maintenant, ton père va s'inquiéter" raisonna le brun alors que la jeune fille de regardait avec un air battu "Je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre ce que l'on faisait" ajouta-t-il en un sourire triste

Emily déposa un dernier rapide baiser sur les lèvre de l'employé de son père, et parti en se retournant une dernière fois.

L'amour nait le plus souvent au coin d'un mur, dans un trou de souris, tandis qu'on tombe dessus par hasard et en cherchant la sortie de nos idées noires.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et pitié, pouvez-vous mettre une <strong>review <strong>à mon histoire en manque d'amour? :3

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
